


meet me again and i'll remind you of the first time

by smallball



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena is a mess, Mentions of Maggie Sawyer, and so is this fanfic, i guess, kind of sad but also fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallball/pseuds/smallball
Summary: Lena and Kara meet in a bar and as the morning comes, they both think they won't see each other again. Life can be pretty awkward, though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I started writing this when I was high on painkillers and figured I would finish and post it. It's kind of a mess, but I hope you still enjoy it! Set in a Supergirl universe but the timeline is a bit different? Anyway, things are gay. I can't believe I'm writing things and doing it in English. Clearly I am gay too and super trash for Supercorp. It is also 2 am so bear with me and have fun!

Who knew this would be the place. She was walking down the street, desperately wanting to drink her feelings away. The plan was to buy some wine on her way home, crash on the couch and try not to be too hangover the next morning. But this bar, a gay bar across the street caught her attention. She hesitated for a second and slowly crossed the street to get inside. 

The place was nice and cozy, music was not too loud and it wasn’t as crowded as she feared it would be. She took a seat at the bar and asked for some liquor. Lena Luthor had a long week ahead of her. 

 

**

 

“So, see anyone you like?” Kara asked, nudging Alex and raising her eyebrows. 

Alex sighed and shook her head. “I don’t know what I’m doing here”

“You’re having fun! Without Maggie! Because you’re a strong, independent woman and you don’t need her!” Kara exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. 

Alex gave her a disapproving look. “Just because I’m into Maggie…”

“… doesn’t mean you’re not your own person. I know” 

This was the first night out since Maggie friendzoned Alex and Kara decided to be there for her sister. She picked a gay bar to check out and dragged Alex there. It was Sunday night and tomorrow would be the first day of her job as a reporter, but she knew Alex needed this. 

“Alex, you gotta talk to one person. One. And I’ll lay off your back” Kara pleaded and looked around the room. She noticed a dark haired woman quickly turning her her head away and felt something shift in her stomach. “Look, maybe her?”

“Not my type” Alex said with clear boredom in her voice.

“Oh, so you have a type now?” Kara chuckled and finally looked away from the woman’s back.

“Don’t even start” Alex scoffed and picked up her drink, standing up. “I’m going to talk to her” she pointed her glass towards a tall, blonde woman standing a few feet away. 

“Good luck!” Kara beamed and blew Alex a kiss as she walked away, glancing at her sister and making a face.

She sighed and smiled at a bartender. “One more, please”.

She was alone now.

 

**

 

Lena watched from afar as two women discussed something over drinks. Her eyes were on the blonde, who just threw her hands in the air, looking enthusiastically at her slightly bored friend (or was it girlfriend? Lena quickly chased away that thought) . Suddenly the woman glanced in her direction and Lena had to quickly look away. She hoped she wasn’t noticed but didn’t dare to look up from her empty glass. She was pretty drunk already and considered going home, but decided one more drink wouldn’t hurt. Ordering some whisky she couldn’t help but notice the blonde sitting alone. She thanked the bartender, emptied the glass and stood up. It’s not like her life could get worse at this point anyway.

 

**

 

Kara was sipping her drink in peace and thinking about her new job when she felt someone standing next to her. As she slowly looked up, a pair of amazingly pale green eyes met hers.

“Is this seat taken?” the dark haired woman asked, glancing at the empty stool next to Kara.

Kara blushed and shook her head, watching as the mysterious stranger sat down, maintaining eye contact.

“I would order you a drink but since you already have one…” she smirked at Kara and waved her hand at the bartender for more liquor. 

“You look familiar” Kara pondered, carefully studying her new pal. “What’s your name?”

“Does it matter?” the woman responded, trying to sound cheeky, but a sad smile appeared on her face. She looked down trying to compose herself as Kara watched her, feeling a knot in her stomach forming.

“Not really, no” she said warmly. There was no response so she gently grabbed the woman by the chin and looked into her eyes. “I’m Kara” she smiled and was pleased to see the same reaction from the stranger. “Now, tell me what’s bothering you”.

 

**

 

It was getting late, Alex was nowhere to be found, and there was a sad, defeated woman sitting, no – leaning on the counter next to her, her sleepy eyes looking at Kara with adoration. Kara had no idea how this happened, but she found herself very engaged in her story about not being wanted by her family and always being a disappointment to her mother. The woman was impressively vague considering how drunk she was, but clearly not enough to stop herself from telling her life story to a stranger in a bar. 

“Ok, that’s enough for today” Kara announced, grabbing the empty glass from the woman’s hand despite her silent protests. “I can walk you home, where do you live?” 

The brunette closed her eyes smiling and shook her head. “Not gonna happen” she slurred and tried to stand up, wobbling a little bit. “I can go alone”

“No you can’t!” Kara exclaimed with concern, taking in the state her new friend was in. “Damn, I shouldn’t have let you drink this much…” she said quietly to herself, cursing inside her head. “Alright, you’re staying at my place” Kara decided and heard the woman chuckle. She took a deep breath and tried to call her sister, but there was no response, so she sent a quick text and stood up, grabbing the woman’s arm gently and nudging her toward the exit. 

 

**

 

Kara opened the door letting the woman in and turned on the light, closing the door behind her. When she turned around, she saw her guest stripping down to her underwear in the middle of the living room.

“Hang on, wait!” she panicked and hurried to her side, grabbing her by the arm and gently sitting down on the sofa, trying not to look at the pale, slim body. “Sit here” she ordered and quickly ran into the kitchen for a glass of water. “Here you go” she sat down on the sofa and put the glass in the woman’s hand. The look she got in return was full of gratitude. 

“Thank you” the woman whispered, holding the glass in front of her chest but looking directly into Kara’s eyes. She leaned forward, putting the glass down and spilling some of the content. Kara watched her, unable to move until their lips met. 

The kiss was gentle and sweet and sloppy, and after the initial shock was gone, she found herself kissing back, cupping the woman’s cheek, tangling her fingers in the dark hair, losing herself in her flowery scent mixed with alcohol and cigarette smoke. Then she felt a hand on her lower back, creeping under her shirt and the bubble burst. Kara broke the kiss, sighing and breathing heavily. She looked at the woman, who was clearly hurt.

“I- I’m – I’m sorry I-“ Kara stuttered “I don’t want to take advantage of you..”

“You don’t want me” she felt a clutch in her chest hearing those words, looking at the suddenly small and vulnerable woman in front of her.

“No, it’s not like.. that’s not true!” Kara urged and took the pale hand into her own, trying to look into those green eyes even when the woman shifted and looked away. “I just really feel… not tonight” she finished lamely. The sight in front of her was breaking her heart though. “I’ll tell you what though, you’re not sleeping on the couch” she tried. “Come on, come to bed”.

Her guest looked up and followed obediently, sadness still evident in her eyes. Kara tried to be as gentle and decent as possible when she helped her put on her old oversized t-shirt, take off her bra and tuck her in. She kissed the woman on the corner of her mouth and moved away. Suddenly Kara felt a strong grip on her wrist.

“Don’t leave me alone” the brunette pleaded quietly. 

“I won’t” Kara promised releasing her hand and turned off the light. Taking off her shoes, lied down behind her, put her arms around the slim body and rested her cheek on a pale shoulder. “Sleep tight”.

 

**

 

Lena woke up with a pounding headache and dry mouth, and opened her eyes. As she tried to adjust to the sunlight creeping into a very unfamiliar room, she realized there was a body lying next to her. A quick glance to the side confirmed it was a blonde woman in nothing but her underwear, sleeping peacefully . Lena looked down and noticed she was wearing somebody else’s t-shirt with a huge puppy printed at the front, and she didn’t have her bra on. “Fuck!” she thought, and tried to quickly slide off the bed without making a noise. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!!” 

Her mind was racing, her heart was beating way too fast, and she desperately needed a glass of water and a painkiller. She looked at the clock on a bedside table. It was 7 am. 

“Goddammit!” she whispered furiously, trying to collect her clothes and leave as soon as she could. She had no idea where she was and she was 90% positive she would be late for work. It was her first day as the new CEO and she couldn’t screw this up. Putting her clothes on in a hurry, she managed not to wake the sleeping blonde up. “Was it Kara? I think her name is Kara” she remembered and cursed herself. Taking one last look, she dropped the blue t-shirt on the bed and tiptoed out of the room.

 

**

 

Kara woke up rather suddenly, almost sure she heard the front door close. She quickly got up and looked at the empty bed. She traced her hand on the sheet. Still warm. Glancing at the clock she stood up. It was past 7 and she should be getting ready for work. She collected the clothes she took off yesterday after her guest fell asleep. It didn’t take long – she remembered the way the pale body clung to her own, how the woman’s heartbeat slowed down, how her breath calmed and her posture relaxed. She remembered stroking her dark hair, feeling sad and angry at herself and at whoever dared to hurt that beautiful, fragile person. 

Kara sighed and collected herself. She grabbed her phone and noticed 3 texts, all form Alex.

“So you went home?”  
“Are you alone?” "  
"I’m going back to my place, be safe”

 

“Damn” Kara thought and pressed the call button. Alex picked up immediately after.

“Kara? Are you ok? I was worried!”

“I literally texted you not to wait for me and not to worry” Kara replied with a small chuckle. “How was it?”

“How was it??” Alex whispered loudly “You tell me!”

Kara laughed into her phone “Oh, it was… doesn’t matter. She’s gone and I don’t even know her name”

She heard a loud gasp on the other side of the line. “You, Kara Danvers, had a one night stand and didn’t even bother to ask for her name??”

“It’s not like I didn’t ask… she wouldn’t tell me!” Kara sighed defeated “ And nothing really happened, we just kissed, she slept over and left before I woke up”.

“Well holy fuck” Alex cursed, clearly surprised and curious.

“Yeah, I know” Kara admitted. “What about you though? Just spill the beans already”

Alex snorted. “Oh, we talked for some time and she turned out to be Maggie’s ex”

“Seriously?” Kara yelled with amusement “I’m not even gonna ask how you found that out but who would have thought. And what happened then?”

“I saw you talking to that woman and didn’t wanna bother you so I just walked around, talked to a few more people and then left after getting your text” Alex said. 

“Thanks Alex” Kara replied and lowered her voice “You know, she was pretty beaten up and I just wanted to be there for her”

“Yeah, I get it” Alex replied “So, good luck today?”

“Ah, yes!” Kara suddenly remembered her job “Thank you! I actually have to go if I don’t wanna be late”

“See you later, sis” Alex made a weird noise over the phone and hung up.

Kara eyed herself in the mirror. She looked presentable enough, so she grabbed her purse and walked out of her place, closing the door and humming some 90s nostalgic song under her breath.  


**

Lena walked into her new office with fake confidence and a fake smile. She wanted to as far away as possible, but unfortunately Jess, her new assistant had no mercy.

“Miss Luthor?” She appeared almost immediately with a handful of papers and, thankfully, a coffee. “Here’s your coffee and some documents for you to sign” She put them down and smiled. “Nervous about your first day?”

Lena tried to smile “You have no idea”

“Well, good luck Miss Luthor. Oh, and there’s one more thing?”

“What is it?” Lena asked, her gut telling her it’s not going to be pleasant

“There’s a reporter from CatCo magazine here to see you”.

 

**

 

Kara stormed into the building and looked at the clock. She was two minutes early. “Maybe this day won’t be so bad” she thought and took a sip of coffee.

“Kara Danvers!” A relatively unpleasant voice made her jump a little. “Almost late”

She turned around to see a bald man in glasses approaching her. 

“But only almost, boss” she tried, but the reaction was not encouraging “So, what do you want me to do today?”

“I need you to go to L-corp and get an exclusive from Lena Luthor, the new CEO” he replied and to Kara’s horror, started walking away

“Wait! Already? What do you mean?” Kara yelled after him desperately

He turned around and gave her a stern look. “Yes, there’s no point in baby steps, just go, interview the woman, and do your job”.

Kara sighed. Not a good day after all.

 

**

 

Lena heard the door open

“Miss Danvers is here, Miss Luthor” Jess announced and Lena looked up just as the door closed.

Fuck.

She stared in shock and confusion at the face next to which she woke up just about three hours ago. Blue eyes wide in surprise, her pink lips parted, her body tense.

They both froze.

“So… you’re Lena Luthor” Kara was the first one to break the silence and snap out of it.

Lena blinked as she felt her cheeks go hot. “Oh no I can’t be blushing, no” she thought, trying to find a good response. “Yeah, I- Hi, Kara” she hesitated. 

Kara’s face lit up despite the awkwardness “You remember my name!”

“One of a few things I recall from last night” Lena looked at her hands, too embarrassed to lift her head up. “I’m sorry this is so… I don’t normally… I never thought I would see you again – Not that I didn’t want to…” Lena babbled, still looking down.

Kara took a few steps forward and sat on the desk “Ok, just breathe” she said with a hint of amusement in her voice “Breathe and look at me”

Lena slowly raised her head and looked into Kara’s eyes.

“Hi” Kara whispered and smiled, and Lena couldn’t help but mirror the gesture, a little taken aback by how pretty the woman was when she smiled like that.

“Sooo… how are you?” Kara asked, tilting her head “Probably not too peachy”

Lena couldn’t help but grin “I had the worst headache of my life this morning”

Kara laughed “Yeah, I figured”

They looked at each other in silence, but it wasn’t overbearing now. It felt nice.

“So this is kind of awkward” Lena was the one to break the silence now “but since we already had sex, maybe you wouldn’t mind going out with me sometime?”

Kara took a sharp breath and turned red in a matter of seconds

“What is it, I thought- We were talking I mean-“ Lena stuttered, a little bit terrified and surprised by Kara’s reaction

“We didn’t have sex!!” Kara almost yelled and hid her face in her hands

“Oh. OH!! I am so sorry I was sure- I mean I woke up wearing your t-shirt and you were- fuck I’m sorry!” Lena rambled in panic until she heard Kara making a noise. She stopped in confusion and looked at the woman as she took her hands away from her face. She was laughing. Lena let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding.

“Well if it wasn’t awkward before...” Kara managed to say, still chuckling a little “You were too drunk to do anything but cuddle and maybe kiss me”

“Maybe?” Lena smirked, slowly getting her usual groove back.

“Just maybe” Kara replied, smiling. “So wait, you thought we had sex and just left in the morning?”

“I looked at you and wanted to stay, but I was going to be late for work and most importantly I wanted to avoid a situation like this” Lena laughed “But I guess it would be less awkward if I stayed”

Kara beamed “A good lesson for the next time”

“Next time?” Lena questioned, raising her eyebrows

“Well, I guess I should tell you about a few stuff that happened last night" Kara smirked. "And you did ask me out a few minutes ago, didn’t you?”

“Maybe” Lena grinned and leaned back in her chair.

 

**

“How was your first interview Kara?” she heard Jess ask on her way out.

“DAMMIT! I FORGOT TO DO THE INTERVIEW!”

Kara ran back to the office in a hurry.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
